Thaddeus Sivana
: "The weapons of man draw no blood for our kind. The only thing that extinguishes magic is magic. Time to transfer your powers to me." : - Thaddeus Sivana Doctor Thaddeus Sivana is an inventor, scientist, and CEO of Sivana Industries. Having been summoned by Shazam as a child, but was not chosen as his champion, Sivana dedicated his entire life to trying to unlock the secrets of magic. After discovering Billy Batson was Shazam's new champion, Sivana attempted to steal his powers with help from the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, but was ultimately defeated and imprisoned in his pursuit. Biography Early Life In 1974, young Thaddeus Sivana was in a car with his father and brother when he was whisked away by Shazam the Wizard as a candidate for his champion. He was rejected and sent back to the car. In his confusion and frustration, he made a scene and caused a car crash which crippled his father. This led to his obsession with magic, spending his life searching for ways to gain the abilities he was denied as a child. Seeking Power Obsession with Magic After being rejected the power of the Wizard and due to him being talked down to by his own father and brother most of his life it caused Thaddeus to spend most of his time obsessed with finding the passage to enter Rock of Eternity to gain powers. He funded Dr. Lynn Crosby's research and interviewed hundreds of people who were approached by the Wizard to become the new champion, but they all failed. After a recent interview and watching the video the woman recorded showing the symbols' appearance on her alarm clock seven times, Sivana finally cracked the code. Teaming up with the Deadly Sins Writing the symbols on his old door from when he was a kid seven times he finally was able to get access to the Rock of Eternity. While telling Dr. Crosby about the symbols and how the stories all those people they founded were true, she still didn't believe them and went to touch the symbols on the door, which disintegrated her. Thaddeus walked through the door entering the realm, upon arrival, the Wizard questioned who he was and how he got there. Thaddeus recalls the time he was at the realm when he was a child, in doing so the wizard remembers who he is and demands he leave saying he can't have the power because he is not worthy. This angers Thaddeus who retaliates by grabbing an orb that is used to keep the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man imprisoned in their statue-like state. Grabbing onto the orb the Sins manipulate him into freeing them which he does and they infiltrate his body by entering his left eye which turns it blue with magic. The wizard attempts to stop him, but the now empowered Thaddeus blasts him, knocking him down. During the battle, unbeknownst to him, the container holding Mister Mind broke and he escaped. Massacre at Sivana Industries Leaving the realm, Thaddeus arrives at his father's company, Sivana Industries. Upon arriving at a board meeting, Thaddeus locks the doors to the room and throws his brother out the window killing him. After showing his strength he grew from the Sins, Thaddeus unleashes the Sins on the other board members ruthlessly killing them all except for his father, to gloat to him showing him what "real power" is but one of the sins alerts Thaddeus that the wizard has chosen a new Champion to which Thaddeus demands to know where he is. Determining that his father's sin is Greed, he directs that demon to kill his father as he left the office. Confronting Shazam Entering the elevator, an advertisement began talking about the family which angers him and he breaks the screen. Sometime later after trying to find the whereabouts of this new champion he finally finds him making a show in the streets for money and accidentally causes a bus to almost crash off the highway. Flying to this champion he demands the power the wizard gave him which he doesn't understand mistaking him for a fan. Annoyed, Sivana demonstrates his strength to him by punching him into the air and crashing into a police car. Injured, Billy gets up from the car as Sivana reveals the only thing that can hurt magic is magic, Billy then punches Sivana in his genitals which angers him so he takes Billy and lifts him up to the air which frightens him. He apologies for hitting him in his groin multiple times, this makes Sivana question who he is cause he sounds like a child which he reveals he is a child. His foster siblings followed them, though, and Freddy hits Sivana with his Batarang. Billy noticed it drew blood from the supervillain, realising he is only powerful when the demons are within him. Battle in the Christmas Village They escape to a Christmas carnival, but Sivana tracks them down. Shazam turns his siblings into superheroes by saying "Shazam!". They fight with the Seven Deadly Sins, while Shazam fights against Sivana, landing on a rooftop. Shazam goads the last sin; Envy. It rips itself out of Sivana's eye, Billy screams SHAZAM, and hurts it. Sivana is knocked off the roof, but Shazam grabs Sivana, who is now powerless, and drags him into the carnival, ripping his magic eye out, thus trapping the sins within it. Incarcerated In the wake of his defeat, Sivana subsequently lands in prison and begins scribbling symbols in fruitless attempts to open the passage to the Rock of Eternity. While in prison, he comes into contact with Mister Mind, who tells him of the pillars of evil that will come together and the seven realms of magic will be under their control. Powers and Abilities Former Powers * Eye of Sin: All his powers were fuelled by the Seven Deadly Sins residing within his right eye. If they are all removed, he becomes powerless. The eye was removed by Billy Batson during their battle, and, as a result, rendered Sivana powerless. ** Demon Summoning: Sivana was able to summon any or all of the Seven Deadly Sins, manifesting as up to seven individual demons, appearing and withdrawing back into the Eye of Sin as wisps of smoke. However, the demons themselves have minds of their own, and it is demonstrated at least with Envy that if their will is strong enough they can wrestle control from him and act on their own accord. ** Superhuman Strength: Sivana was strong enough to effortlessly catch a punch thrown by Shazam and punch with enough force to make him bleed, whereas bullets previously had no effect. ** Superhuman Speed: Sivana was fast enough to easily catch a punch thrown by Shazam and fly fast enough to catch Shazam. ** Superhuman Agility: Sivana was able to move, think, and understand quickly and easily. ** Superhuman Stamina: Sivana was able to exert itself and remain active for a long period of time, as well as its ability to resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to trauma, wounds, or fatigue. ** Energy Projection: Sivana was able to shoot destructive bolts of blue energy out of his hands. ** Flight: Sivana was able to fly. Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains